Dance To The Beat Of The Drums
by DMGP
Summary: She can tango, but she cant keep her mouth shut. He wants her but he cant have her, and if she keeps on kicking him every time they meet, he sure as hell has no clue how they'er going to win this competition, full of fun and laughs. Please R&R... Enjoy!


Meet Eliz…

" Ahi Carajo!!!"

Elizandra Benedicto loved Spanish and it's colorful nature….always offering the right word for whatever emotion she had, and at the moment, wile rushing trough central park, she was pretty pissed off, and all she could do was curse up a storm for being such a screw up. At least it made her feel a bit better. Just a bit. Why didn't she catch a cab? What was she _thinking _when she took the darn subway!? ? Because she thought she had plenty of time to do her pick-ups and make it to the audition on time, (and at that time her brain's on-switch was not turned,) that's why. And now she was late. Moron. God, why was she her own curse?

The busy New York street was hot, humid, and hammered packed with people. A typical day of summer, in the big apple and Eliz would be enjoying the walk (more like run), if it wasn't for her current predicament. _Late, late, late, late,_ she chanted in her head as she approached the Fitz building on 5th Avenue. That's the only thing she heated about NY; the cold tall buildings that made her feel lifeless. Rushing inside the building (and almost knocking the guard on duty unconscious) she finally made it to the Sing-In desk were the receptionist was trying hard not to laugh at the fiasco she had caused.

"May I help you?" the receptionist smiled.

"Coño" Eliz wispered, noticing that the big clock on the wall marked 3:45pm. It was over. What?!?! No it wasn't, she'd be dammed it she let it end like this. "yes! I'm sorry… hi… My name is Eliz Benedicto remember me? Delivery gal? I have an appointment with Paul Denifrio at 3:30ish… for the London Finals?" she said giving the receptionist her most winning smile and praying to all the saints and late popes that luck would smile upon her and hoping it would saves her ass. Again.

"Miss Benedicto? Yes hi.. gosh your late. Mr. Denifrio just went inside to check another try-out, he was looking for you, and may I mention that he was a bit annoyed to find that you didn't make it on time. I'm sorry Miss Benedicto, I don't think he'll see you, at least not today." This said with an apologetic frown.

Eliz heart sank. But she hid her raising panic and started doing what she does best when she had no way out: Start talking smack. And fast.

"Miss er.. Cassia right... Cassia..." looking at the receptionist's name tag "look I really screwed up I know but take pity on me please .. I'm not trying to justify me being late, no that's the last thing on my mind, but please… this is what I live for, this is what I am.. please help me. I almost killed your guard and that was on a rush to get here.. do you really want it on your conscious, knowing that after being denied the chance.. _my _chance of a dream come true, I could do something worst? Cause trust me, I will not be held responsible for what could happen!!! Can you imagine?? I could step on a squirrel's toe!! Or .. or much worst!! .. well .. I cant think of anything much worst right now.. but please I beg you, please. At least.. at least let Denifrio know I'm here and that I will only take five minutes of he's precious, and ridiculously well-paid time. Pretty please with a cherry on top! Pleeease?!" she finished with a squeal.

This made the receptionist giggle "Miss Benedicto please do try to breath, your turning purple. I'm not so sure I'll be able to change Denifrio's mind, he is a pretty stubborn guy and very, very strict, you know this."

"But…" Eliz urged, praying that the nice receptionist would find it in her heart to help her. Dramatic much?

"But, I'll let him know you made it and let's see what happens ok? I can't promise you anything. Take a sit and I'll let you know what he says." The receptionist finished with a roll of her eyes.

"Miss Cassia thank you sooo much! You have no idea what this means to me. You're a life saver, for real." Eliz said with a weak smile.

"I'm only doing this because I know the hustle you go trough everyday. It's not easy to work delivery in New York. All of this time and I didn't notice you danced! by the way... I don't want to be a bother but… are you friends with Armando? the delivery guy that comes on Fridays?" Cassia asked with rising color of her cheeks

Holly cow… no way! Armando and the receptionist from the Fitz? Now that she thought about it they made a cute couple. Ha! That sneaky player, this was just to good.

"Don't tell me you have the hots for Armando?!? Oh my goodness, you do! Your blushing!!" Eliz accused laughing

"Shush, please be quite!! Don't want half of the staff hearing this!" Cassia said looking around nervously

Now it was Eliz turn to roll her eyes. "Chilax girl, it's all cool. Tell ya what? Ill help you with Ando and if you get me the five mins with Denifirio, sounds good? Besides think about this, Ando is a little tougher to work cause he's kind of shy, but as soon as you two start talking, sparks are going to fly girl I just know it!!! Just please, _please, _give me a shot with Denifrio, a second chance is all I have now! I really shouldn't be doing this but, I can't loose this Cassia you understand right?" At this moment Eliz could lick a pole, do anything just to avoid missing her shot at the London Finals. Well, some things not just anything, she had her pride to. And even if this didn't work, well, it would be neat to play matchmaker. Why not right? Cassia was such a sweet person, and Ando…well Ando was… Ando, she thought. Something good needed to come out of this mess.

Cassia's eyes sparkled like blue diamonds "really? Goodness gracious … ok.. ok deal, but take a sit and ill be right back… Miss Benedicto what are you doing… pffff … ack... you're chocking me!" in her haste to show her gratitude, Eliz managed to knock down the base adorning the receptionist desk, and leave the her breathless with a bear hug.

But it didn't matter. It didn't matter that she was clumsy, late, and getting you-have-some-serious-issues stares from the people inside the luxurious The Fitz lobby. None of it matter. She was going to see Denifrio, she was going to wow him, and she was going to get her spot at the London Finals. She knew she was good, and now she had her chance at proving it. Hopefully she wouldn't find a way to cause havoc wile sitting in the lobby, but then again it was Eliz, trouble usually fond her. 'Just stay still and breath, it can't get worst then this right?' Eliz woundered taking a sit next to a guy reading WATCHMEN. Amen.


End file.
